fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Alligator
Origins and Distribution A Swamp Alligator is a carnivorous aquatic reptile found in the rivers and waterways of south-eastern Allansia. They have only been recorded from the marshes of Solani Island. - 69 (stats & illustrated), 162, 327 However, the Swamplands of Silur Cha have been described as follows: - p.155}} It is probable therefore that Swamp Alligators can be found in the Swamplands of Silur Cha, and similar habitat between here and Solani Island, such the rivers of the Glimmering Sea, and other islands of the Strait of Knives, such as Jitar Island and Kulak Island. Swamp Alligators are distantly related to Crocodiles, and much more closely related to the extremely similar Alligator of north-eastern Khul. Description Like Crocodiles, Swamp Alligators are huge reptiles, often as much as six metres long. - p.31/?? They have four legs with webbed feet, a vertically-flattened tail for propelling them through the water, and long, tooth-filled jaws for catching prey. Swamp Alligators are covered in armoured scales that are generally a dull grey-green in colour. Their jaws are proportionally much broader than those of Crocodiles. Special Abilities Similar to Crocodiles, Swamp Alligators are not so skilled when fighting on land (their skill being reduced by 2 points), but if they can lure or drag their prey into the water to fight, they will prove deadly opponents. This is represented by making an opponent fighting a Swamp Alligator reduce their skill by 1 whilst in the water. - 43, 280 Alternatively, there are a range of skill modifiers for combat depending on whether the victim is knee-deep in water (-2), waist-deep (-4), up to their neck (-6), or swimming (-8). - p.166 A power apparently unique to the Swamp Alligator is that if its Attack Strength ever equals 20, it has grabbed its prey and dragged it underwater into a "death-roll", killing it instantly. - 69 Also, it is impossible to "Escape" from a Swamp Alligator if you are fighting it whilst standing in the swamp. Further Notes *Swamp Alligators are known for their voracious appetites, and they spend much of their day swimming in search of Fish, or larger prey if they are lucky, visible only as a pair of eyes peeking out above the surface of the water. The rest of the time they will be basking on the shore in the sun. Swamp Alligators may be tremendously aggressive, and are not afraid to attack men or other creatures which disturb them. *An excellent away to avoid the attack of a Swamp Alligator is to thrust an iron bar between its jaws as it attacks. This wedges its jaws open and renders it helpless. - 9, 387 *Swamp Alligators share part of their habitat with both Silur Cha Crocodiles and Swamp Mutants. *In fact, as the Swamp Mutant is described as having a "''mutated '''alligator' head''", - 372 it is probably derived originally from the Swamp Alligator. *The Swamp Alligator would appear to be the closest thing that Titan has to a . See Also *Alligator *Crocodile *Swamp Mutant References Category:Reptiles